Homonym
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: ONSHOT -Horitsuba!verse: Spoilers for Christmas Omake- Fai was crazy. If not for that simple fact, Kurogane might have accepted the attraction towards him. KuroYui.


**Homonym**

Disclaimer: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE is not mine. Neither are the characters or anything else that appears in this fic.

Intro: -Butt-Hole Surfers, 'Pepper'- I haven't updated in forever. If you're an active user on this site, you might know why. Thanks a lot fanfiction-dot-net, you got rid of all my documents. So I've lost, basically, all my work. This has not landed me into a depression dump, but I am disappointed by this. I'm sorry and I'll see if the muse comes back.

Rating: PG-13 - Flangst, _Themes_, Alcohol Reference, Slash

Pairing: Kurogane/Yui - Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE 

A/N: -Horitsuba!verse- Spoilers for the Christmas Horitsuba Special. Also: first draft. Meaning I put it through spell check and yoinked it here. So it's very raw. Sorry, but I don't feel like obsessing over polishing a fic after I lost the third chapter to YKYHTQTIW. You have my deepest apologies.

* * *

Their introduction was odd, if not anything else. They hadn't even exchanged names before Kurogane was leaning against his back, breathing into his ear.

This situation was alien to him. He only had a few relationships in the past, and none has escalated to _this_. The more Yûi thought about it, the happier he was that anybody would be pressed against him. It was such a nice, comforting warmth...

"**Oh**."

'Oh,' indeed.

Kurogane jerked away, eyebrow twitching. "I, ah, you... I mean, you aren't-"

Yûi smiled. And then laughed. "Fai? No, I'm his brother. You mistook me for him? A lot of people do. Don't worry about it."

So this was his brother's lover. His smile tugged.

Kurogane coughed politely, probably trying to force down his blush.

It was dirty but the more he thought about this man being Fai's lover, the more he wished this man had been pressed against him just for him.

**-O-**  


  
Yûi had to muster all his will to even stand in front of the door. His hand reached out uncertainly. He retracted it. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to clam down his racing thoughts and swallow back the tears he wanted to cry.

_You just have to knock the door. It's nothing big!_

Internally he was kicking himself. He'd spent hours debating whether or not to come and now that he was standing at the footstep he couldn't knock.

"Nya! Come on, taste it!"

Fai's voice.

"Right..." he breathed softly. How could he forget? He smiled wistfully to himself. His grip tightened; for a moment he thought the fragile red box in his hands might break. Not like it would matter.

"I don't want to eat any of your stupid chocolate! Stop trying to stuff it down my throat!"

"Kuro-Wan-Sensei!"

Yûi smiled. So he wasn't imagining. There really was something going on between them. It was just a little disappointing that Fai hadn't told him.

**-O-**  


  
"Thank God that's over," Kurogane slurred, sinking into his seat.

Smiling to himself, Yûi gave a slight nod. "I never thought chaperoning the Valentine's Dance would be so difficult."

"It's like this every year."

He shrugged. His cheeks burned. He didn't need to look at Kurogane to feel his eyes burning little holes into his head.

"So..." Kurogane scooted closer. Awkwardly, Yûi scooted away. Kurogane was persistent enough to follow. "Hey."

"Yes?" He reluctantly glanced over.

Kurogane's face was just an inch away. He could feel his breath... "I think some kid spiked the punch."

"Y-You think so...?"

"Yeah." Kurogane's cheeks were faintly flushed. "Because otherwise..."

"No!" Yûi jumped up. The two of them blushed and awkwardly stared.

"Right." The PE teacher averted his gaze. "So..."

"I need to wash my face." Yûi stepped forward, falling smack on his face. Kurogane jumped forward, grabbing him up by the shoulders.

"There wasn't even anything for you to trip on, idiot!"

"Maybe...the punch _was_ spiked," Yûi laughed uneasily.

Kurogane closed in until Yûi's face was only an inch away. The blond wanted to push him off. He dearly wanted to push Kurogane away. Something wouldn't let him.

Kurogane's ruby eyes darted here and there. He was inspecting his face, probably looking for any traces of insanity. Knowing the way Fai treated him, Kurogane must have been assuming there'd be some there. The blond blushed slightly, eyes wide and blinking.

"You're his...brother."

"Yes. Um, he's told me a lot about you...Kuro-Tan, was it?" He had to make small talk. This could absolutely not turn into anything indecent.

Kurogane clenched his fist. "It's Kurogane."

"I've heard a lot about you," he said uneasily, trying to slip out from the grasp.

Kurogane frowned. His arm flexed to strengthen his grip. "He's told me nothing."

"A-Ah." Yûi bit his bottom lip nervously, noticing how it looked as if Kurogane was thinking about eating him. But he couldn't help but feel his eyes staring at that little sliver of pink as it would poke out and slid over those lips... "Um. Y-You and my brother. That is, um, this isn't-"

"There's nothing going on between us." Hot breath.

"That doesn't make this right. This is-"

Kurogane leaned in, encompassing Yûi's ear with his mouth. For a moment, the blond blanked out. Between him and Fai, he'd never been the popular one. He never knew what it was like to be the one looked at. He lost his sanity somewhere, wrapping his arms around Kurogane and relaxing into him. Kurogane could do what he please. Anything he wanted.

Yûi closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He whispered, "Kurogane."

Somebody had definitely spiked the punch.

**-O-**

Tomorrow. It used to be something worth looking forward to. Yûi couldn't say he did lately. Tomorrow meant another day at Horitsuba Gakuen. It meant another day of watching Fai harass Kurogane in the hallways. It meant another day of sighing deeply while watching the Physical Education instructor teach. It meant another day of wishiing he was somebody who could blame last night on spiked punch, who would look back on that memory with regret.

Yûi sighed. It wasn't even worth feeling self-pity. To feel jealousy towards his brother's lover was cruel. Not that they acted much like lovers. Fai was always crossing the line and Kurogane didn't seem to like it much. They constantly yelled and fought. How could anything like that be mistaken for flirting? Kurogane_had_ denied the charges...

The door slammed open. Yûi's back straightened completely. He jolted around, grabbing the nearest object - a spatula - and holding it out as a weapon.

It was Kurogane.

"...Do you really plan on hitting anything with that?"

The blond cringed. "I, that is, I didn't expect-"

"Nn." Kurogane glanced around, never making eye contact with Yûi. "Uh, Valentine's Day was yesterday."

"...Yes," he said. He swallowed. Fai wasn't around. This wasn't...appropriate.

"About last night. I didn't mean to-"

Straight and to the point. Exactly how Fai had described him.

"I know," Yûi laughed. He tried not paying attention to Kurogane. His returned focus was on the bowl in front of him. It would be a mere figment of his imagination to find his eyes darting towards the dark man every so often.

Kurogane licked his top lip. His cheeks were red. "That was a lie."

"Wha-?"

"On my end." Kurogane glared at the wall.

There was an awkward silence that lingered over the two of them.

"I should get going," Kurogane volunteered. Yûi urged him to do so.

Just as Kurogane was leaving, a bright red package on a student desk caught his eye. "That's a-"

"Valentine's Day chocolate. Yes. Isn't your next class about to start?"

Kurogane looked him in the eye. "Who's it for?"

"...you," Yûi said softly. He bit the insides of his mouth. "It's a little late... I didn't want to give you bad chocolate. So you shouldn't eat it."

The physical education teacher paused. He strolled up to it and yanked it out of place. "This is mine?"

Yûi nodded.

"...You're not a complete psycho like your brother."

They were both blushing.

**-O-**  


  
March fourteenth. Also known as white day. There was significance to today in particular. Yûi finally memorized the route to his office without a school map. He didn't, however, expect a certain teacher to be standing out there.

"Hello Kurogane-Sensei."

Kurogane stood up, red face and all. There was a blue bag at his side which he offered up. "This is yours."

"A white day gift?" His first. He grasped it firmly, not wanting to look too excited.

"For the chocolate." The teacher blushed further.

"Thank you, Kurogane-Sensei." Yûi held it close to his chest.

Kurogane, on the other hand, was staring at his feet, shuffling around nervously.

The home ec teacher grabbed the handle to his office. Kurogane's hand stopped him from entering.

"...I know what that idiot looks like from behind. There's no way I would have mistaken you for him."

Yûi twisted the bag's handles in the one hand nervously. A smile spread across his face. "I have some punch in my office. Would you like to taste some?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: I'm actually quite proud of the way this turned out. (smiles) This ficlet was fun to write since I wrote it for somebody special. (grins happily and starts fan-girl-ing) Anyhow! You all know what to do! Click the little review button and give me your thoughts! I'm eager to get in touch with you all after so long! 

I should let you know that I basically live on LJ now. The few fic and fan-art that I _do_ make I post over there first. (On the other hand, I still only post the import stuff here.) So if you're part of my wonderful cast of reviewers and wish to add me, I will add you back. Message me for it, alright?


End file.
